


Pieces

by dimplelegacy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BOM!Keith, Based on somewhere around s2, Captured Keith, Captured Shiro, M/M, Shiro carries Keith bridal style while being shirtless, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 02:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimplelegacy/pseuds/dimplelegacy
Summary: He has just been back from a fight; his long hair is matted with blood and there's a nasty, open wound on his leg. Shiro watches him put pressure on it, then rip a piece of clothing from his attire and wrap it around his leg. When the blood soaks the piece, the Galra makes an annoyed sound and ends up ripping half of his shirt. Shiro glances at the scarred, naked chest. It resembles a lot of regular human's chest except for the purple color. The ears seem to be the only furry part of the Galra but it isn't unheard of; Shiro has seen a lot of difference between their appearances.”Stop staring you human shit, or I will rip your eyes out,” the Galra suddenly speaks out.





	Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> For [Ume.](http://uchiha-umeko.tumblr.com/) Happy birthday!! I wish I could give you something better because you are truly amazing. Inspired by [this.](http://uchiha-umeko.tumblr.com/post/166438762416/welp-that-season-4-just-about-killed-me-so/)
> 
> This lil fic is unbetad so be aware.

 

 

 

 

The reality of the situation is grim.

 

Shiro was re-captured two days ago. He doesn't know how deep in space he is and how long it's going to take for the other paladins to find him. Sometimes he chants ”Voltron” just to keep himself sane. He tries to remember every detail in Allura's hair and face, the warmth of Pidge's hugs, every joke Lance has ever cracked, every dish Hunk has cooked for them and the sound of Coran's laugh. To keep himself grounded.

 

He's back in the arena and his prosthetic arm isn't functioning anymore The Galra did something with it, deactivated it. Every day, after the fights, they interrogate him. They have been relatively peaceful until now. Shiro is sure they're trying to break his spirit before actually torturing him because they know using force with him doesn't work anymore. He isn't sure what's going on in Zarkon's mind, but he can see what the witch thinks everytime he sees her in the dark corridors or passing his cell door; her evil smile tells him that she wants to play with him.

 

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

 

Before the fights in the arena, he's tossed into a much smaller, open cell, where he can hear other aliens talking, sometimes weeping for their lives. He can see into the other cell on his right. It has been empty; until now. Now he sees a lithe creature there, with long black hair and dark cat-like ears. He's sitting quietly on the floor, his face purple in color and surprisingly serene.

 

A Galra.

 

Shiro isn't as ignorant as before; he has met the Blade of Marmora members, the good side of Galra. So naturally, not only because of the Galra's unusual small side, Shiro is curious. What has this Galra done to deserve to be treated like the rest of the aliens in here?

 

He keeps an eye on the Galra, though he doesn't do much. He's sitting like a statue, but he doesn't seem nervous like others. He seems like someone who is used to this. Like Shiro.

 

The clothes he's wearing are the same ones that Shiro has but they seem to be a touch too big on him. Maybe it's the size of the Galra or his long hair, but something about him is very human.

 

Suddenly, his eyes meet Shiro's, like he knows that Shiro has been staring at him for a while. The color of his eyes is strikingly blue, not yellow.

 

Without actually understanding his own actions, Shiro nods at him as a greeting. He knows they could go against each other in a fight today but a part of him can't help but feel sympathetic towards the Galra.

 

The Galra frowns at him as an answer before looking away.

 

Soon after that, the guards take Shiro to the arena.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

Shiro seems him again next day. He has just been back from a fight; his long hair is matted with blood and there's a nasty, open wound on his leg. Shiro watches him put pressure on it, then rip a piece of clothing from his attire and wrap it around his leg. When the blood soaks the piece, the Galra makes an annoyed sound and ends up ripping half of his shirt. Shiro glances at the scarred, naked chest. It resembles a lot of regular human's chest except for the purple color. The ears seem to be the only furry part of the Galra but it isn't unheard of; Shiro has seen a lot of difference between their appearances. 

 

”Stop staring you human shit, or I will rip your eyes out,” the Galra suddenly speaks out.

 

His words are hostile but his tone is soft and quiet. Still, it startles Shiro out of his trance and he looks at the Galra in the eyes. ”How do you know I'm human?”

 

”You look like a human, stink like a human and apparently you're as stupid as a human.”

 

”What about you? Your own people have locked you in here and use you as a slave. Use everyone as a slave.”

 

”I never indicated that my kind was any better.”

 

They look at each other for a while, in some comedic sense trying to determine one another just by having a staring contest. The Galra looks away first and presses his wound with his fingers, almost like he's trying to hurt himself in the process.

 

”Careful with that,” Shiro can't help but say.

 

”I've had worse,” the Galra answers and Shiro believes him. He has too.

 

”You didn't really answer my last question,” he points out. ”How are you familiar with humans?”

 

”That's not your problem."

 

Shiro tries not to ask more. He doesn't want to reveal his friends but at the same time, he wants to know if the Galra might have seen Matt or Sam.

 

The door of his cell opens and the guards take him by his arms. It's not really necessary but because he's the paladin of Voltron, they are being cautious. The Galra in another cell seems a bit curious about this, glancing at Shiro as he's dragged away. They don't say anything to each other but Shiro meets his gaze.

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

Later that day, they talk a little bit more. Shiro is waiting in the cell for his third fight when the Galra comes back from his. He's limping with his leg, looking exhausted. The usual number of the fights per day is four so there should be one more left for him.

 

”Impressive,” Shiro says, nodding at the Galra's injured leg. ”I saw when the guards escorted ýour latest opponent to the arena. He was big.”

 

”Big sometimes equals slow.”

 

”But so are you with that leg.”

 

”Trust me,” the Galra almost smirks at him. Shiro sees a small glimmer of teeth. ”I'm not.”

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

The little Galra becomes a good source of relaxation for Shiro. Chatting with him takes an edge off before the fight and he feels like on some level they understand each other. The Galra has a dry sense of humor, just the kind Shiro likes; they like to compare their potential opponents and argue which of them would be the one that eventually ended up killing them both.

 

Through the whole next day and even the one after that they talk and everytime the Galra is taken away to fight, Shiro actually feels concerned for him.

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

The next night they take him to the witch. Shiro is prepared for the worst and that's exactly what he gets but not in the way he thought.

 

The witch doesn't torture him, not exactly. They strap him to a hard table and when Shiro sees her, he expects pain. And true enough, a purple strike of light hits him but instead of pain, he sees images. Images of his friends hurt, dying. He sees Lance being stabbed, Hunk being gutted to death, Coran's limbs bent in unnatural ways then Allura and Pidge... At that point, he starts screaming.

 

He promised himself to be strong but apparently, he didn't know any better.

 

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

”What happened to you?” the Galra asks and for the first time, Shiro is glad he doesn't know his name. He has wanted to ask for it several times but knowing the Galra, he would only get an insult in return. Now, he's glad. When you learn someone's name, you get attached. And when you get attached, then that's another thing others are going to use against you.

 

”Nothing,” Shiro's voice is only a soft, raspy whisper. He presses himself into the corner of the cell and tries to block the Galra's face and voice.

 

But he doesn't succeed. The way the Galra moves closer to the bars and lowers his ears down in disappointment, or maybe because of worry, makes it impossible for Shiro to ignore him. ”Did they do something to you?”

 

Shiro doesn't answer.

 

”Those bastards,” the Galra hisses through his teeth, looking like a feral animal for a moment. Then his eyes focus completely on Shiro and the blue shade of them reminds Shiro of the skies of Earth right before the dark. ”Don't give in to them. They're trying to break you, possibly make you one of them. They've tried that on me too, they've tortured me–”

 

”Have they ever showed you all the various ways how your loved ones could die?” Shiro interrupts him. He _needs_ someone to pour his emotions on.

 

The Galra is surprised but only for few seconds. ”No. I didn't need the images. They just did it in reality.”

 

Shiro closes his eyes for a while, afraid that he might cry. ”I'm sorry,” he says sincerely.

 

”That's why you can't let them win. They have already taken a big piece of you and you can't let them have any more, not without a fight.”

 

”I won't. I can't die here.” His voice breaks. ”I can't. I have to protect my friends.”

 

The Galra gives him a full smile, the first one Shiro has seen. ”Yeah. I'm the same. So get up and stop whining. If you go up the arena like that, your opponent sees it and they're going to crush you in one hit.”

 

Shiro wants to touch him, take his hand and thank him for simply being here and listening. He never thought he could see a Galra as something ravishing, they always have had a rough air about them, not to mention that they are usually huge, but this one is. His long hair that reaches past his shoulders and his bright eyes, small nose and delicate chin.

 

Before Shiro even realizes what he's doing, he's moving from the corner towards the bars. The Galra looks at him intently as he sits close, so close that he can smell the blood and sweat on him.

 

Just when he's about to say something, the guard appears and grunts at the Galra. The Galra doesn't say anything, only looks at Shiro and nods as a goodbye.

 

Shiro's eyes follow him as he exits the cells.

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

Shiro's turn never comes.

 

Something is happening. The whole ship shakes like he's inside of a cave that's about to collapse. He isn't sure what it means but he has a vague idea.

 

He's on his feet quickly and he starts to use all of his strength to get the cell door open. He hits his weight against it as hard as he dares without breaking his shoulder or ribs, hoping that the rumble has weakened it.

 

There is no such luck. But he doesn't stop and his muscles and bones are starting to ache painfully from the impact of the metal bars.

 

”Careful there, you're going to break yourself,” a familiar voice says.

 

Shiro flinches in surprise, _how didn't he hear the Galra coming,_ and his eyes land on his friend, who is holding his shoulder while on his left hand he has a ripped limb of another Galra.

 

”You managed to escape,” Shiro says the obvious, his voice full of respect and honest joy.

 

”Of course I did. We must be quick, I tore this off from the guard.” He wawes the loose arm on his hand before he goes to the panel that controls the cell's door. He presses the palm against it and the door opens.

 

Shiro is free.

 

”Why did you come back?” he can't help but ask. The Galra doesn't owe him anything, in fact, Shiro feels like he owes him something and even more now.

 

The Galra pauses for a moment, like even he himself hadn't considered his actions at all. Shiro wonders, shocked, if even coming to rescue him was something the Galra did purely on autopilot, if it was an instinct.

 

The Galra looks at him and grabs his arm, a bit too roughly, but his expression is somewhat warm. ”I wouldn't leave you, you idiot.” Then he tugs. ”Now c'mon.”

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

They wander up from the cells, towards the deck. The ship is large and full of guards which they try to avoid as much as they can in their haste to escape.

 

Everything is in chaos.

 

”There's been an attack,” his friend states as they run. Shiro is worried about the horrible wound on his shoulder that he keeps pressing with his hand but he knows they don't have time to stop and mend it. ”The people in arena talked about Voltron. Have you heard about it before?”

 

Shiro stops in his tracks, ignoring Keith's annoyed glare. ”Voltron? Voltron is here?”

 

”I don't know if they are here but apparently they at least managed to get a hit on the ship. They must have had lots of back-ups.”

 

”I need to– ”

 

But Shiro's sentence is interrupted by an armed Galra who appears from behind the corner. He starts to fire at them immediately, but luckily Shiro's friend can still move fast despite his injured shoulder. He _jumps_ on the Galra soldier and both of them fall down on the floor. Shiro uses the opportunity to grab the soldier's gun, while his friend tries to grab the soldier's neck to break it but the soldier is quick to notice the wound on his shoulder so he pulls a knife from his belt and before Shiro can react, he stabs the Galra in the wound on his shoulder. Shiro hears his friend scream and immediately shoots the Galra soldier in the head. The soldier stops moving, his lifeless body laying on the ground while the smaller Galra collapses on top of him in pain.

 

”C'mon,” Shiro says with a tight voice and drags him off of the corpse. They lean against the corridor's wall and Shiro pulls his friend between his legs.

 

The Galra struggles slightly, trying to pull away from him. ”Leave me.”

 

”No,” Shiro says firmly, trying to inspect the wound. Blood is soaking the Galra's clothes and his hair strands cling to the wound. Shiro gently pulls them aside; the wound is deep and needs first-aid as soon as possible.

 

”What are you doing?” the Galra asks, trying to turn his head to look at Shiro, but gasps at the pain the movement causes. Shiro wiggles out of his shirt and then presses the fabric into the wound. His friend trembles violently, trying to hold back his scream.

 

”I'm sorry,” Shiro says before wrapping the clothing around the shoulder, trying to cover the wound as best as possible. He knows it might get infected, it might already be, but they can work it out as soon as they get out of here and close to a healing pod.

 

”It's useless, you have to leave me,” the Galra repeats himself, his nails digging into Shiro's thigh because of the pain. Shiro doesn't even flinch, the worry he feels for the Galra is occupying every part of his brain. ”More guards must be coming, you have to move.”

 

”Not without you. Now shut it. Besides, we have a gun now.”

 

”It doesn't matter against hundred Galra soldier's if you can't move quickly.” The Galra grabs Shiro's prosthetic hand, surprising him. His voice is tense but slow. ”Don't you remember what you said? You can't die, you have friends to protect.”

 

”You said the same thing to me.”

 

”I can't go back to them,” the Galra says and Shiro can feel the hurt in his voice. Smaller fingers squeeze his own tighter. ”In this state, I would only bring them shame.”

 

Shiro encloses his hand around the Galra's fingers and slowly presses his face against the damp neck in front of him. It smells of the cell, familiar. ”If they really are your friends, they're just happy to get you back. You didn't leave me, how can you expect me to do anything but the same?”

 

The Galra doesn't answer him, only breathes heavily, holding Shiro's hand.

 

Shiro moves his human hand to the Galra's forehead. ”You're burning up,” he says in a worried tone. He can show his worry but not his panic; he knows, as well as his friend, that they are in deep shit. But it doesn't mean that leaving his companion is an option. Shiro looks at his sweaty, exhausted face. ”Bear with me, okay? We're moving, now.”

 

He stands up, lifting the Galra up in bridal-style and when he doesn't hear him complain, Shiro knows it's bad.

 

So he runs like they did before, only now he's carrying his friend while the said friend has the Galra gun on his hand, ready to shoot if they stumble into anyone. Shiro can tell that he's trying his hardest to stay awake but the loss of blood is affecting him.

 

”Talk to me,” he says, painting.

 

The Galra answers after a beat, ”What's your name?”

 

Shiro thinks back on his thoughts about asking the Galra's name and realizes how stupid he has been. The second Shiro started to speak with him, he was already too attached. He was scared for him right from the start and he's absolutely terrified now.

 

”Shiro,” he answers. ”What about yours?”

 

”Keith.”

 

Shiro has barely enough energy to smile. ”That's a very human name.”

 

”That's because my father was human,” Keith chuckles.

 

Shiro almost drops him. He stops once again because of something Keith has said. ”What did you just say?”

 

Keith doesn't seem to mind, only looks at Shiro, his expression a bit delirious. ”You're so dumb sometimes. But you're also,” he clumsily presses his hand against Shiro's jaw and the tip of his thumb caresses Shiro's bottom lip. ”so beautiful.”

 

Shiro's heart starts beating loudly and he knows it's not because of the running and the adrenaline. ”Keith,” he only says and Keith smiles at him.

 

They are interrupted for the third time that day, but not by soldiers or guards. Keith gets the gun ready but when three people, dressed in Voltron's paladins' outfits, arrive through the automatic doors, he lowers it. Shiro recognizes them immediately.

 

”Shiro!” Pidge, Lance, and Hunk all cry out in unison.

 

”You're here,” Shiro breathes out. His relief is so great that his knees almost give up. Not only relieved for himself but for Keith. Keith is going to survive.

 

”We found you!”

 

”Who's this guy?” Lance points at Keith.

 

Keith doesn't bother to answer, only slumps against Shiro, pressing his head under Shiro's chin. The movement makes Shiro feel warm. ”I'll tell you later, now we have to go.”

 

They all nod and Shiro sees Keith squeeze the gun in his hands.

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

Shiro never leaves Keith's side when he's in the healing pod.

 

He can't even properly explain the bond he believes they share. He has known Keith for about four days and yet he feels like he has known him forever. It must be because of the situation they met in and how they only had each other. In reality, things should be different now, the attachment shouldn't be so strong but Shiro still feels worried, terrified that Keith will never open his eyes again.

 

It takes a day for the healing pod to open. When the glass disappears from between them, Keith immediately opens his eyes, stumbling out into Shiro's waiting arms. He squeezes Keith as hard as he dares, burying his nose in his hair. He wonders if Keith is going to smell foreign after a shower, without metallic kind of smell caused by the blood still clinging to his clothes and body.

 

To Shiro's disappointment, Keith jerks away from his embrace. ”What? Where– How?” he stammers, looking around the room.

 

”You fainted after we got you into the Black Lion. Right now you're in Blade of Marmora's base,” Shiro's hands itch to pat Keith's wild hair.

 

”Blade of–” his voice cuts off and his shoulders slump. He looks both relieved and horrified. ”I'm back in the base?”

 

Shiro nods then helps Keith to the nearest chair. He walks wearily before slumping down on the chair. Shiro takes a blanket from the other chair, which he used himself while waiting for Keith to heal, and drapes it over Keith's shoulders. Keith glances at it, irritated, but doesn't push it off. ”I talked with Kolivan. Apparently they helped my friends to find me. When we told them we had another rebel Galra with us, they pretty much immediately knew who we were talking about.”

 

Keith seems ashamed and Shiro can't understand why.

 

”So,” he says and smiles slightly. ”A member of Blade of Marmora, huh?”

 

”I was captured some months ago,” Keith tells him, not answering Shiro's smile. ”It was my own fault, I was being reckless. The mission is always more important than individuals so no one ever tried to rescue me. And how could they have?”

 

”I know we have our differences in dealing with situations like these so I can't judge any of the members. But I'm glad I found you and we got out of there,” Shiro says, trying to meet Keith's eyes even though he's looking at the floor.

 

Keith does give him a brief glance and shrugs. ”Sometimes I feel like I should have died. I was just a burden to the Blade and even a burden to you.”

 

”No,” Shiro says loudly, startling Keith so that the blanket slides off of his shoulders. Shiro puts it back around him before continuing. ”You gave me hope, something to look forward to. You saved me and I owe you my life.”

 

”Shiro,” Keith says with a broken voice, his eyes wide. ”You don't owe me anything.”

 

”No, I do. I owe you everything. And... you're important to me. I know it doesn't make a lot of sense, but how can you not hold someone who kept you alive dear?” Shiro tries to keep his voice neutral but it's useless. He feels both powerful and small under Keith's blue gaze.

 

Keith's eyes flutter and he lets out a shaky sigh. ”Don't say that. I didn't do anything _._ ” His expression is careful when he looks at Shiro in the eyes. Shiro only smiles as an answer. Keith huffs and before Shiro can move, arms wrap around his neck and he's being hugged as tightly as he was hugging Keith before. ”Thank you, thank you, thank you,” he chants softy into Shiro's ear.

 

Shiro tries to stop himself from trembling. He gets his arms free from between their bodies and hugs Keith back. When his arms wrap around Keith's back, Keith hums happily, pressing himself closer.

 

”Can I sleep here?” Keith asks.

 

Shiro chuckles. ”Of course. After a shower.”

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

Later, Shiro watches as Keith meets Kolivan and rest of the Blade again. He's skittish like a scared cat, but when Kolivan puts a large hand on his shoulder, welcoming him back with a kind tone, his body relaxes. Other members follow Kolivan and put their hands on Keith's head, shoulders and back. It seems almost like a ceremonial exchange, but something intimate between close friends, a gesture resembling a hug. Shiro sees Keith look around him, at his fellow members and then swipe his arm across his eyes.

 

When he turns around and gives Shiro a beautiful smile, Shiro feels like he has known him forever and few hundred years more.

 

 

 

 


End file.
